The present invention relates to a tracking control unit for use in an information reproducing apparatus.
In an information reproducing apparatus such as a video disc player, a compact disc player or the like, several servo systems are employed for obtaining reproducing information for reproduction of high quality pictures, for example. A first servo system is an autofocus servo system which drives an object lens for focusing a light beam emitted from a laser light source onto the surface of a video disc. A second servo system is a tracking servo system which moves the object lens in a radial direction of the disc for maintaining a focused light spot to impinge on an information track recorded on the video disc. An example of the tracking servo system is shown in FIG. 9 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,899. However, no contrivance is effected therein with regard to correction for resuming proper tracking upon occurrence of any tracking deviation.